


Long Road

by paintedbutton



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, canon but no wives, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbutton/pseuds/paintedbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long road from their first meeting to being together. Jensen muses and comes to the conclusion he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by a lovely anon on tumblr to write this.  
> Hpe you enjoy. :)

It has taken a long road to get them here with the sun shining through the blinds late on a Sunday morning. It’s weird, really. Five years ago he never would’ve thought that he’d end up here, the weird guy with the electric blue eyes snuggled as close as humanly possible to his side to avoid a sunbeam that had just a moment ago tickled his nose. And Jensen wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

It definitely isn’t love at first sight, not that Jensen even believes in that. The first scene he has with Misha throws him off all the same though. Castiel’s entrance is big, no doubt, but what really throws Jensen off track is the moment when Misha opens his mouth. The gravel falling out of it leaves Jensen gaping and missing his mark. The thought _what the hell_ is very much at to forefront of his mind. Luckily Dean has about the same attitude, so it doesn’t matter much. They get through the scene without a hitch the next try and Jensen takes his leave as quickly as possible.

Later he will tell Jared about the strange new guy while Misha still uncharacteristically keeps to himself. He won’t get thrown off by Misha’s acting choice anymore (and when he finds out that it is indeed an acting choice he’s secretly more than a little relieved, of course Misha is no less weird but he is a brand of weird Jensen can deal with) but he will keep his distance at first. Misha’s a guest star, it’s not like he’ll stay around long enough to take offence. Only the fans love the angel with the perpetual sex hair and the gravelly voice, so more episodes get added and finally it seems Misha will be staying longer than originally anticipated. At some point even Jensen can’t maintain professional distance any longer because, as it turns out, Misha has a damn great personality and fits in with them seamlessly. Jensen doesn’t mind at all.

 

They still mostly share a working relationship though. Jensen isn’t as reserved as he used to be and gets along with Misha well enough but beside a few drinks after work there isn’t much to say for their relationship. Sure, he hangs out with Misha more than not these days but that’s mostly because Jared is stupidly in love with Genevieve and Jensen really wouldn’t like to intrude on them ( _really_ wouldn’t like it, one unfortunate incident of walking in on them was enough). They’re still pretty much just acquaintances, or that’s what he tells himself. And then Misha topples the status quo over without doing anything out of the ordinary.

It’s a Wednesday (maybe, Jensen can’t quite remember) and it’s been one of those weeks were the skin of Dean Winchester gets too heavy to bear but won’t quite come off anyway. Clint dropped him off at home an hour ago and Jensen still can’t shake the heavy feeling in his gut. When the doorbell rings he stands up from the couch with a sigh. Rolling sore shoulders (yes, it was also that kind of a day) he pads on bare feet to the door and answers it. The first thing he sees is a bottle of wine, expensive looking fruity one, before it gets lowered and replaced by Misha’s grin.

“Hey champ, wanna let me in?” Jensen steps aside despite his confusion to let the other man through. He watches as Misha toes off his shoes, tosses his jacket in the vague direction of a hanger and goes straight through to the living room. He watches the muscles in his back as he stretches up for two wine glasses (on the highest shelf because they are never really in use), watches him put them down on the coffee table and disappear into the kitchen for a corkscrew. Briefly he wonders when Misha got so comfortable in Jensen’s home before he remembers that there’s a much more pressing question to be answered.

“What are you doing here?” Misha looks up from where he’s pouring the wine and gives an amused grin.

“Little late to ask, don’t you think? By now I could’ve knocked you out and taken all your valuables – and only because you didn’t think to ask why I’m here in the first place.” Jensen rolls his eyes and lets himself fall on the sofa with a huff. He takes the wine glass handed to him while still frowning at Misha, who now has taken it upon himself to search through Jensen’s DVD collection for whatever it is he’s searching for. It turns out to be _Finding Nemo_ , which Jensen hadn’t even known he owned before just now. Misha takes his own wine glass and flops down on the couch next to Jensen before pressing play on the remote.

“Are you gonna tell me why you’re here or not?” Jensen asks again and Misha shoots him a glance before shrugging.

“You looked like you could use it. So I thought, why not lend a hand and a bottle of alcohol Dean Winchester would never drink. Also a movie he wouldn’t watch.” Jensen gapes at him. Misha is perceptive, he knew that before, but he hadn’t known that he was quite so perceptive of the states Jensen was in. He doesn’t pay much attention to the movie. Instead he watches Misha out of the corner of his eye and wonders when this happened. When they became close enough for Misha to not only know the origin of his funk but also how to fix it. When they, without him looking, became friends.

It does help. The wine is good, just the right note of fruity and nothing like the beer or whiskey Dean would most likely imbibe in. The movie takes his mind off his churning gut. And even though he won’t admit it at this moment Misha’s presence helps, too. When he sees Misha to the door he smiles what feels like the first genuine smile of the day. He draws him into a quick, one-armed hug.

“Thanks.”

Misha’s answering smile is brilliant. “Don’t mention it.”

 

He doesn’t really know when he starts falling for Misha, doesn’t notice any shift in their relationship. Jared does, or so he’ll say further down the road. For now it’s just a gradual thing they’re slipping into, comfortable in each other’s space, horsing around on set, the occasional drink after work. Maybe Misha’s at his apartment more than he needs to be and maybe he knows where everything is without ever having to ask anymore. Maybe there’s the exchange of silly gifts like rings and bracelets (both of which have no deeper meaning whatsoever, no matter what the fans seem to think) and maybe Jensen doesn’t bring a date to Jared’s wedding but instead opts for celebrating his best friend and Genevieve with Misha by his side but none of it really means anything, honestly.

What he does know is that his guest bedroom isn’t much of a guest bedroom anymore and that Misha turns up sweaty from running just when Jensen’s done making coffee on their days off. Maybe it’s because he misses living with someone, he muses as he breathes in the steamy goodness of his coffee. Living with Jared was chaos at the best of times but it was nice. Then Misha comes into the kitchen in fresh clothes, his hair still dripping wet, and savors the coffee like it’s the best thing humanity has ever found. Jensen ignores the way his heart seems to skip a beat at the smile he receives.

 

Their first kiss he quite distinctly remembers as happening on a Tuesday. It’s one of those nights where they’re sunken into the couch, two glasses of red wine in front of them on the coffee table.  Somewhere in the background Jason’s newest record is playing (“because Dean Winchester would rather kill himself than listen to it”) and in front of them are the rests of their dinner from the nearest Vegan restaurant (“Because it’s not burgers so Castiel would hate it”). These nights have somehow become a tradition for when either of them has had a particularly hard shoot and needs an out. Misha is laughing at something or other, Jensen can’t quite remember, blue eyes twinkling with amusement and Jensen can’t help it. He leans forward and captures that smiling mouth with his. It’s short, too short for Jensen, before Misha gently shoves him back and looks at him with distrustful eyes.

“How drunk are you?” Jensen could play the question off but Misha looks genuinely worried and also terrifyingly hopeful.

“Not drunk enough not to know what I’m doing,” he asserts with a smile and receives an answering one in return.

“Well alright then,” Misha says and draws him back in. If he at all cared right now Jensen would most likely wonder how this could be so easy, or how they got here in the first place. Instead he focuses on the taste of heavy wine in Misha’s mouth, the texture of his tongue and the little sighs he makes when Jensen moves on to his jaw. He focuses on the hair at the nape of Misha’s neck and the warmth of his body. Everything else comes easy.

 

What is Misha to him? He doesn’t know anymore and his own indecisiveness is making everything more unbearably awkward than it should be. They get ready for filming in silence that morning, keep their distance over the day. Jensen supposes Misha is trying to give him space but his absence is as much a presence as his actual presence would have been and Jensen can’t help but notice. He also can’t help but replay the night before again and again. Nothing really happened. So maybe they kissed, maybe they made out like teenagers on the couch but they could go back from this. It’s just that Jensen finds he would very much like to go forward instead and has no idea how to put that into words. Jared is the one who gets him out of his own head long enough to talk some sense into him.

“So? Just tell him that,” is his suggestion. Jensen looks at him with an unhappy frown.

“I can’t, man! Me an’ him, we’re in a good place, I wouldn’t wanna ruin that.” Jared outright laughs at him.

“Dude, if Misha were here he’d be damn mad you’re scare of moving forward because you think something might fuck up somewhere down the road. Plus, you’ve been in love with him forever.”

“I … what?” Jensen stares at him incredulously. He hasn’t been. He can’t have been. Jared, somehow, is still laughing.

“Oh God, you didn’t know?! Here I was mad at you for not telling me and it turns out you didn’t even know!” He sobers up at the look Jensen gives him, not unlike a deer caught in the headlights. “Look, you and him … we all knew you were going to end up here. Don’t fuck this up, Jensen, it could be good.”

“… Okay.”

 

“Mish?” Misha has his back to him, his posture rigid. He’s staring at the wine glasses still on the coffee table. Neither of them had any mind to clean up the night before. Jensen is so not ready for this. “Look I –” Suddenly Misha swirls around and this time the glint in his eyes is dangerously calm.

“Let’s make this simple. I like you, you like me. We could be _amazing_ Jensen, hell we already are. You just have to be willing to take the leap. There’s a table reservation we can still catch if we hurry. Are you in?” For one tense moment they just stare at each other. Jensen is honestly a little overwhelmed by Misha right now. And when did he make that reservation? When he looks closer he sees how tense Misha’s muscles are, how his face is carefully blank and how Jensen would very much like to kiss a smile on those lips right now.

“Yeah, I’m in.” He watches the tension draining out of Misha and a genuine smile appear on his face. The distance between is closed in a few easy steps.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Misha murmurs against his lips and then takes the car keys out of the pocket of the jacket Jensen is still wearing. He can’t really object, can he?

 

Summer brings JIB-Con and a quick blowjob in an empty hallway. Jensen can’t be expected to ignore Misha faking an orgasm right in front of him, not really. Irony has it that Misha complained not too long ago that they never got any panels together. Now, as he puts it still breathing heavily, the internet will have something to explode over.

 

Their coming out is rather accidental. Some fan apparently saw them in a small Italian place in Vancouver quite obviously on a date, took pictures and the internet took it upon itself to blow everything out of proportion. The next few weeks every interviewer he meets asks for a statement on him and Misha Collins. He never says anything, doesn’t quite know how to handle this entire ruckus. Misha laughs at him when he talks about it, but he does have a rather mischievous glint in his eye that, when asked, he distracts Jensen from by promptly undressing him.

They’re at a con when letting himself be distracted by Misha’s deft hands comes to bite Jensen in the ass. It’s all good until Misha crashes his and Jared’s panel by waltzing on stage, plopping himself onto Jensen’s lap and going to town on his mouth. Afterwards Jensen wonders how his eardrums haven’t exploded from the sheer volume of the screeching.

“Very refined,” he mutters drily when Misha eases up. Misha grins in turn.

“I was planning something more elaborate but I decided the direct route was best in this case.” Then he stands up, plucks the microphone from Jensen’s hand and turns to the crowd. Jensen can only stare, still slightly flustered. He hears Jared’s snort when his eyes land on Misha’s ass but pays it no heed.

 

 

 

It’s been a long road indeed. And much of that can be attributed to him being an idiot and blind in the first place. But seeing as now he gets to wake up beside Misha every day it doesn’t really bother him all that much.

“What are you smilin’ about?” comes Misha’s muffled voice from Jensen’s left. He chuckles in response.

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Y’know, you and me.” Misha has rolled on top of him with practiced ease before he finishes the sentence.

“Then how about you stop thinking and start doing, hm?” Jensen is completely okay with that.


End file.
